1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display substrates having field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
Of the various types of LCDs, vertically aligned (“VA”) mode LCDs, in which long axes of liquid crystal molecules are aligned perpendicular to display substrates when no electric field is applied, are drawing a lot of attention due to their high contrast ratio and wide reference viewing angle.
To make lateral visibility of a VA mode LCD close to that of front visibility, one pixel may be divided into two subpixels, and the two subpixels may be made to have different voltages by reducing the voltage of any one of the two subpixels. Accordingly, the two subpixels may have different transmittances.